La Rosa Blanca: Revolución
by WingzemonX
Summary: La vida de Sakura Kinomoto ha pasado por varios cambios con los que no ha sido capaz de lidiar. Un día llegó a sus manos una misteriosa carta, acompañada de una sortija con el emblema de una rosa. La cardcaptor se involucrará en una serie de extraños combates entre magos, que buscan apoderarse de un increíble poder capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.
1. Cap 01 Nueva vida

**Notas Previas:**

Esta historia será una re-escritura y re-edición de **_La Rosa Blanca_**, una historia que estuve escribiendo entre el **2005** y el **2011**, pero que tuve que dejar parada por diferentes motivos. La intención es hacer una revisión a todo lo que se llegó a escribir en aquel entonces, mejorarlo, corregirlo, y claro a la larga llegar hasta su final. La esencia de la mayoría de los sucesos y los personajes será la misma, pero sí habrá algunos cambios puntuales; algunos serán mínimos, otros sí serán de relativa importancia.

Éste es un crossover que involucra principalmente a tres series: **_Cardcaptor Sakura_**, **_X/1999_** y **_Shojo Kakumei Utena_**. Sin embargo, la participación de cada una es diferente. Las últimas dos se involucran en la trama a modo de **Universo Alterno**, por lo que no es necesario haber visto o leído alguna con anterioridad, ya que aquí mismo se introduce a los personajes que se involucrarán, y se explica lo que se debe conocer. La serie que sí es recomendable conocer con anticipación es **_Cardcaptor Sakura_**, ya que esta historia es una continuación del anime original ubicada alrededor de un año después de la película de** _La Carta Sellada_**. Sería como tal una secuela del anime de _Cardcaptor Sakura_, tomando elementos y personajes de _X/1999_ y _Shojo Kakumei Utena_ y agregándolos al mundo y a la línea temporal de la primera.

Para el momento en el que se escribió esta historia originalmente, **_Clear Card Hen_** estaba muy lejos de ser publicada, por lo que igualmente en esta re-escritura se omitirá dicha continuación, aunque se podrían tomar en cuenta algunas ideas y aspectos de lo que se ha visto en dicho manga y anime si lo siento adecuado. En el caso de **_Tsubasa Chronicles_** y **_xxxHOLiC_**, igualmente sus tramas no influirán de manera directa, pero sí se llegarán a hacer algunos guiños y apariciones especiales.

Este proyecto significa mucho para mí, pues es saldar una vieja deuda que tengo conmigo mismo. Así que sin más, les presentó esta nueva (o no tan nueva) historia. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió una joven princesa de corazón puro como la nieve, pero con cuerpo frágil como el de un pequeño pajarillo. Ella había perdido a mucha gente querida a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre enfrentó toda adversidad con nobleza y fortaleza. Siempre transmitía a los que la rodeaban una calidez agradable y una felicidad infinita. Por eso, todos pensaban que mientras ella estuviera cerca, todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, al final no fue suficiente…_

_Un día, los dos príncipes que ella más amaba entraron en guerra sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Una guerra horrible y despiadada, que no tenía ningún sentido para la joven princesa. A sus ojos, parecía inevitable que uno de los dos muriera, o quizás que ambos sufrieran el mismo cruel destino._

_La joven princesa no podía soportar que todo terminara de esa forma, y por ello su nobleza y fortaleza la llevaron a sacrificar su propia vida, para así cambiar el destino de sus dos príncipes. Esperaba que aunque ella no estuviera cerca, sus deseos de felicidad y de amor lograran alcanzarlos, y los hicieran elegir un nuevo camino hacia un mundo mejor. Pero, ¿logró realmente con su sacrificio cambiar sus destinos? Sólo otro príncipe, con la misma nobleza y fortaleza de la princesa, podrá ser capaz de descubrirlo… O, al menos, eso dicen las historias…_

**LA ROSA BLANCA  
Revolución**

**Por  
WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 01.**

**Nueva vida**

**_Diez años atrás_**

Aquella noche, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Soplaba un fuerte viento que llegaba a agitar las ramas de los árboles, los cables de electricidad, e incluso los ventanales de algunos edificios. Las nubes negras cubrían por completo el cielo, y todas las calles aledañas al hospital se encontraban casi sumidas por completo en la oscuridad; una oscuridad mucho más densa de la habitual. Sin embargo, fuera de ello, no parecía estar sucediendo nada fuera de lo ordinario. Una noche más de guardia, una noche más de tormenta, una noche más en la que algunos dormían y otros más nunca despertarían… Y para la gran mayoría del mundo, esa noche en efecto fue así: sólo una más. Pero, para una pequeña familia desconocida, y quizás insignificante al ser vista dentro de la imagen completa del todo, aquella fue la noche en la que su mundo entero se desmoronó.

Horas atrás, la ambulancia había recorrido las calles húmedas de la ciudad e ingresado rápidamente por el área de emergencias. Los paramédicos bajaron a la paciente recostada en una camilla. Se encontraba totalmente inconsciente y su rostro hermoso y blanco se veía pálido y apagado. Se abrieron paso entre los pasillos del hospital, perdiéndose entre decenas de puertas y dejando detrás de ellos sólo silencio e incertidumbre.

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron una tras otra como páginas arrancadas de un calendario. Sentados en la sala de espera, se encontraban dos niños: un varón de diez años de cabello negro corto y mirada seria, y una niña pequeña de apenas tres, de cabellos castaños. No había nadie más en aquella sala más que ellos dos, y el ruido blanco que surgía del televisor que desde hace ya cerca de una hora había perdido la señal debido a la tormenta. La niña había estado dormitando durante todo ese tiempo, y en aquel momento tenía su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas del muchacho, con sus ojos cerrados y sus pequeños bracitos aferrados a un pequeño oso de color café oscuro.

A través de las puertas que daban al pasillo, el niño lograba ver a enfermeras y doctores que iban y venían. Él esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos entrara justamente para hablarles, pero hasta ese momento no había ocurrido tal cosa. Cada segundo que pasaba hacía más difícil mantener esa tranquilidad que debía reflejar ante la pequeña que le acompañaba. Por dentro, en realidad estaba siendo invadido por una tremenda angustia y preocupación. Pero no podía dejar que ella lo viera; ella tenía que verlo sereno y fuerte, o si no…

—Hermano —escuchó de pronto que exclamaba la vocecita de la niña, sobresaltándolo un poco. La pequeña se sentó lentamente en su asiento, frotándose sus grandes y soñolientos ojos verdes—. ¿Mi mamá ya volvió?

El chico sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Aún no —le respondió con calma, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y se la acariciaba lentamente—. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura; mamá solamente se volvió a sentir mal. En estos momentos los doctores la están volviendo a curar como siempre lo hacen. En cualquier momento papá la traerá de vuelta.

Él le decía que no se preocupara, pero ella en realidad no lo estaba. Esa era sólo otra de esas visitas repentinas a ese sitio tan grande y aburrido, al que iban cuando su mamá se sentía débil e incapaz de levantarse de la cama. Siempre la llevaban ahí y luego de un rato volvían a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Su madre se aparecía sonriente, se disculpaba por haberlos preocupado, y entonces todo estaba bien por varios días.

Pero el chico sabía que esa ocasión no era como las otras. En esa ocasión su madre no sólo se estaba sintiendo débil: no lograba despertar en lo absoluto. Él ya no era pequeño y su padre ya había hablado con él no hacía mucho. Quería que estuviera preparado para el momento en el que pudiera ocurrir algo como eso. Pero ninguno había tenido la oportunidad ni los medios para hacer lo mismo con la pequeña… Y al menos él, aún no creía tenerlos si acaso ese era el momento al que tanto le temía.

Sakura era fuerte; a veces era algo cobarde y distraída, pero en general era fuerte. Pero incluso a él le resultaba difícil digerir del todo la situación; ¿cómo podría hacerlo ella? Era pedirle demasiado. Una niña de su edad no debería pasar por algo como eso…

De pronto, desde la puerta que daba al pasillo, escucharon una voz familiar resonar en el eco del lugar, ayudada además por el silencio casi lúgubre que los envolvía.

—Es papá —señaló la pequeña castaña, y sin dudarlo se bajó de la silla de un salto y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

—Sakura, espera… —le intentó detener el muchacho, pero la pequeña se le escapó de las manos.

Al asomarse al pasillo, la niña logró distinguir la inconfundible figura alta y de espalda ancha de su padre. La niña dio un par de pasos en su dirección, antes de que su hermano la tomara por detrás de un brazo y la detuviera.

—No debes molestarlo en estos momentos —le reprendió. Pero antes de que la niña pudiera replicarle algo, ambos escucharon de nuevo la voz de su padre, que evidentemente no se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia.

—¿Entonces… ya no hay nada más que hacer? —murmuró el hombre castaño con voz apagada. A pesar de que parecía tranquilo, se percibía una gran sensación de tristeza contenida.

—Lo siento, señor Kinomoto —se disculpó el hombre de bata blanca con el que se encontraba hablando—. El cuerpo de su esposa ya ha pasado por mucho, y se encuentra demasiado débil. No creo que pueda aguantar más procedimientos, y sería sólo alargar lo inevitable. Sólo queda esperar, pero… le advierto que es probable que no pase la noche.

El hombre de anteojos asintió lentamente, sin mirarlo. La manera tan tranquila y seria con la que le decía todo eso, debía ser un reflejo de la extenuante experiencia que la profesión de médico le había dado. Se preguntó a cuántas personas le había dicho eso mismo. Él también seguía viéndose tranquilo, hasta incluso frío. Pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse de esa forma…

Las palabras del doctor fueron en realidad como una espada atravesándole el estómago. Pero, así como se había encargado de preparar a su hijo para el inevitable final, había usado el doble de esfuerzo para prepararse a sí mismo. Después de todo, ella de seguro querría siempre verlos sonrientes y felices… aunque fuera tan, tan difícil hacerlo…

—¿Papá? —escuchó de pronto la vocecilla de su pequeña hija pronunciar justo a sus espaldas. Sólo hasta ese momento se volvió consciente de que sus dos hijos se encontraban justo ahí, a unos pasos de él, y que de seguro habían oído todo lo que el doctor había dicho.

Al virarse hacia ellos, pudo ver como el rostro de su hijo se hallaba totalmente estupefacto, y lo miraba de forma ausente, intentando quizás de alguna forma digerir o comprender lo que había escuchado. La pequeña Sakura, sin embargo, al parecer aún no era del todo consciente de lo que tanto los afectaba.

La niña avanzó al frente, soltándose con suma facilidad del agarre de su hermano; éste había perdido por completo las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerla. Se acercó con pequeños pasos hacia su padre, parándose justo enfrente de él. Tiró levemente su pantalón con su pequeña manita, como si quisiera llamar su atención de alguna forma.

—Papá —repitió de nuevo con su dulce voz—. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

El padre la miró melancólico, pero procurando no dejar demasiado en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese era el momento, ¿no es así? Seguir ocultándoselo sería ya absurdo. Pero… ¿cómo explicarle la situación a una niña de sólo tres años? ¿Cómo decirle a esa pequeña, la estrella de sus ojos, lo que estaba pasando con su madre? No era una situación envidiable para nadie.

El hombre se agachó entonces y la rodeó gentilmente entre sus brazos.

—Sakura —comenzó a decir con voz dulce—. Tu mamá está bien, pero dentro de poco tendrá que hacer un largo, largo viaje.

—¿Un viaje? ¿Adónde?

—A un lugar muy distante, pequeña. En aquel sitio ya no sufrirá dolor, ni tampoco debilidad. Podrá ser feliz y descansar al fin.

—¿Y cuándo va a volver?

El hombre enmudeció unos momentos antes de lograr tener las fuerzas de responderle.

—Ella… ya no volverá… pero siempre estará viéndonos y cuidándonos desde allá…

La niña lo intentaba, pero era incapaz de entender por completo las palabras que su padre le decía. Pero, aun así, por alguna razón que se le escapaba de momento, todo aquello comenzaba a provocarle una gran angustia por dentro, que se sentía casi como una fuerte presión en su pecho.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ya no va a estar con nosotros? —Preguntó la niña, con su voz muy cerca del llanto.

—Hija, ahora no puedes comprenderlo, pero en ocasiones la gente que queremos se va, pero esto no quiere decir que nos dejen o que ya no estarán con nosotros. Ella siempre estará contigo, pequeña Sakura…

—Si se va y no volverá, ¿cómo estará conmigo? Yo quiero a mi mamá, quiero que ella se quede con nosotros…

—Lo siento, hija. Pero eso ya no está en nuestras manos decidirlo.

La intención del padre era claramente aliviarla y amortiguar cualquier dolor que la situación pudiera causarle a su pequeña. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues al final los ojos verdes de la pequeña se cubrieron de gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a empaparle el rostro entero. Sus pequeños brazos se aferraron con fuerza al oso que traía consigo, como si intentara tomar algún tipo de fuerzas de éste, pero no lograba hacerlo; nada lograba tranquilizarla.

—¡No! —gritó la niña con fuerza y rápidamente se soltó de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Sakura, aguarda...! —Le gritó su hermano mayor antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Su padre no esperó ni un instante en también ir detrás de la niña. Sin embargo, ésta terminaría perdiéndose de su vista entre todos aquellos largos y silenciosos pasillos.

* * *

**_Tiempo Actual_**

Tomoeda despertó soleado esa mañana luego de un par de días de lluvia. Eran apenas las primeras semanas del nuevo año escolar, y desde temprano la pequeña ciudad se ponía en movimiento. La residencia de los Kinomoto no era la excepción, pero algunos requerían_ "moverse" _a un ritmo distinto para poder comenzar su día.

En el cuarto de la menor de los Kinomoto, el despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza justo cuando sus números rojos marcaron exactamente las siete de la mañana. Se suponía que ese nuevo despertador sería más ruidoso, y por lo tanto le ayudaría a levantarse más pronto; de momento, sin embargo, no estaba cumpliendo del todo su fin. Ya que como respuesta al estridente sonido, la figura resguardada debajo de las sabanas de la cama sólo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, pero sin dar señal alguna de tener intención de hacer algo más.

—Cinco minutos más… —murmuró la voz adormilada en la cama, tapándose justo después por completo su cabeza con el cobertor rosado.

A pesar de que el despertador seguía sonando y sonando, ella al parecer logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo, aunque fuera un poco. Quien no se encontraba en igual condición era el diminuto ser que dormía a su lado. Esta criatura de cuerpo pequeño y amarillo comenzó a abrirse paso entre los pliegues del cobertor para salir de debajo de éste. Luego, se elevó lentamente por encima de la cama y flotó con expresión adormilada hasta el ruidoso aparato ubicado en la repisa sobre la cama. Una vez colocado sobre él, descendió hasta poner sus dos pequeño pies en el botón de apagado, logrando así que dejara de sonar al fin. Completado su propósito, cayó rendido de sueño sobre el aparato, y ahí se quedó.

Pasados unos segundos, el otro habitante de la cama comenzó a reaccionar levemente y a sobreponerse un poco a la segunda oleada de sueño que le había pegado. Aun así, su mente seguía lo suficientemente divagante para no darse cuenta de que el despertador ya se había callado. Por ello, su mano se asomó de debajo de las sabanas, se alzó casi por sí sola sobre ella, y luego se dejó caer de golpe contra el aparato, golpeando de esta manera al ser dormido sobre él con toda su palma

—¡Ay! —Exclamó con fuerza y dolor la voz chillona del ser amarillo, logrando con dicho sonido lo que el estridente resonar del despertador no había logrado.

Los ojos verdes de la jovencita de trece años se abrieron de par en par, y rápidamente separó el rostro de la almohada y se sentó en la cama con expresión exaltada y confundida. Su cabello castaño se encontraba enmarañado, y el sueño y la confusión inundaban su rostro juvenil. Permaneció sentada, mirando al frente hacia las sombras de su cuarto como si intentara recordar en dónde se encontraba con exactitud. De nuevo, aquella criatura se encargó de jalarla al mundo real con su voz.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —Le preguntó molesto la víctima de su golpe, elevándose mientras frotaba sus dos manos en su cabeza. Su cuerpo era pequeño y de en un tono amarillo claro. Su cabeza era grande y redonda, y su rostro simple se comprendía de unos pequeños ojos negros y una ancha boca. Tenía una larga cola y pequeñas alas blancas.

La chica en la cama se giró a mirarlo, desconociéndolo por un segundo antes de que su mente se aclarara lo suficiente. Claro que lo conocía, era Kero… Kerberos en realidad, pero casi nadie lo llamaba de esa forma.

—Lo siento, Kero —le respondió aún con cansancio en su voz, mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho—. Pero, ¿qué haces durmiendo sobre el despertador?

—Es que tú no te levantabas y lo tuve que apagar yo —se defendió el ser alado, cruzando sus pequeños brazos—. Se ve que aún no te acostumbras a levantarte temprano de nuevo.

—Sí, eso creo —agregó la chica con un largo bostezo.

—Aunque no es como si te hubieras acostumbrado a hacerlo en alguna ocasión.

—¡Oye! —exclamó la castaña con ligero enojo, pero no le prestó en realidad demasiada atención—. Es mejor que me levante o llegaré tarde a la escuela.

Kero la miró de reojo mientras se quitaba de encima las sábanas y el cobertor y se ponía entonces de pie con apenas el entusiasmo necesario. Arrastrando aún un poco los pies, se dirigió a su ropero y sacó de entre sus ropas su uniforme: falda y playera blanca, saco negro y una corbata blanca y roja, todo impecablemente lavado y plancheado el día anterior. Comenzó entonces a cambiarse de ropas, sin mucha prisa en sus movimientos en realidad, sino más bien haciendo todo de forma mecánica; quitándose primero la pijama y luego poniéndose una a una las prendas que correspondían a su uniforme.

Sakura Kinomoto nunca había sido la persona más enérgica o feliz durante las mañanas… pero sus ánimos en aquel entonces eran incluso más decaídos de lo habitual. Y no se debía por completo a que aún una parte de ella siguiera dormida; realmente esa mañana se había despertado sin muchos ánimos de levantarse de la cama. Pero aquello no era una opción.

—Parece que el cielo ya se despejó —comentó Kero con voz adormilada, asomándose sutilmente entre las cortinas de la ventana—. Hey, Sakurita. ¿Hoy tienes práctica de animadoras?

—No creo —respondió la joven un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

—¿Qué tal si hoy cuando vuelvas, vamos a practicar un poco de magia? —Murmuró con la mayor energía que le fue posible, agitando sus manos como si sujetara una espada—. No querrás que esas habilidades tuyas se atrofien. Tienes que practicar más seguido para que puedas mejorar.

—¿Practicar magia? —murmuró Sakura confundida, parpadeando—. ¿Crees que eso sea necesario si ya no hay Cartas Clow que necesiten ser atrapadas?

—Las Cartas Clow no son las únicas amenazas mágicas que existen en este mundo —respondió el ser mágico acompañado de un profundo bostezo, y comenzó entonces a descender lentamente de regreso a la cama—. Nunca sabes cuándo se te pueda ofrecer…

Por unos segundos Sakura no le respondió nada y pareció principalmente concentrada en terminar de vestir. Una vez que se colocó su playera, sin embargo, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa discreta y le respondió:

—Seguro… suena divertido…

Su voz lo decía, y quizás su sonrisa también… pero sus ojos no lo reflejaban como tal. Pero Kero no lo notó pues para ese momento ya se había recostado de nuevo sobre los tendidos, y estaba en el proceso de volverse a dormir.

Una vez completamente vestida, a excepción de sus zapatos, la joven se dirigió a su espejo. Una vez ahí, comenzó a cepillarse su hermoso cabello castaño y a intentar domarlo un poco. Éste era corto, aunque más largo de cómo acostumbraba tenerlo hasta hace poco. Caía hasta sus hombros y se había vuelto un poco más voluminoso. Se decía a sí misma cada mañana que debería cortárselo, o al menos arreglárselo en un peinado con más forma, pero sencillamente era un pensamiento que no lograba concretarse. Incluso cuando su padre le preguntaba si quería que le ayudara con él, sencillamente lo dejaba de lado sin ningún motivo consciente. Como fuera, una vez ya peinado no se veía tan mal, y ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo de esa forma.

Volvió entonces a su cama y contempló a Kero recostado en ésta. Su intención era tenderla antes de irse, pero la presencia de su pequeño amigo claramente se lo impediría. Siempre que se iba a la escuela, Kero no hacía otra cosa más que dormir, comer y jugar. Pero no podía culparlo; ¿qué podría hacer ahí todo el día, encerrado y solo? De hecho, Sakura no sentía un interés especial en ir a practicar magia como había sugerido, pero supuso que podría ser algo que pudiera resultarle entretenido al guardián del sello. Y si él quería hacerlo, ella lo haría, aunque no viera en ese momento su finalidad.

_Las Cartas Clow no son las únicas amenazas mágicas que existen en este mundo. Nunca sabes cuándo se te pueda ofrecer._

Esas palabras le resultaron curiosas, pero no les prestó mucha atención de momento.

Después de una limpieza general de su habitación, a excepción de su cama, y con su mochila en hombro, se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto dispuesta a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de tocar la perilla con su mano, dirigió su vista hacia su compañero para despedirse.

—Ya me voy, Kero. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Él no le respondió; al parecer ya se había vuelto a dormir.

Una vez afuera de su cuarto, la joven bajó apresuradamente las escaleras con la intención de ir directo a la cocina. Sin embargo, durante su camino, pasó frente a una habitación en especial que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Dicha habitación era la oficina de su padre, y normalmente éste cuidaba de siempre mantenerla cerrada. Sin poderlo evitar, desvió su vista hacia el interior de ésta mientras pasaba. Entre tantas pilas de papeles y libros, distinguió una cabellera castaña que se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa. No hacía ningún ruido, ni tampoco se movía más allá de sus ligeras respiraciones.

«Pobre», pensó al verlo. «Debió quedarse tan tarde trabajando, que se quedó dormido en su escritorio».

Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, era maestro de Historia y Arqueología en la Universidad. En los últimos días había estado bastante ocupado preparando algo, y fuera lo que fuera parecía ser bastante agotador para él. Sin hacer el menor ruido, Sakura cerró la puerta del estudio lentamente; esperaba que pudiera seguir durmiendo aunque fuera un poco más.

Realizado aquello, hora sí se dirigió al comedor. Antes de pasar a la cocina, sin embargo, clavó su mirada en la mesa. Sobre ésta se encontraba un pequeño portarretratos con la foto de una mujer joven, de cabello grisáceo, largo y con muchas ondulaciones, movido sutilmente por el viento mientras miraba hacia la cámara con una dulce sonrisa. Sakura se acercó e inclinó su rostro hacia ella.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó al retrato con entusiasmo.

Rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar algo que desayunar. Aún era algo temprano, pero igual tenía un poco de prisa. Calentó un poco de arroz y lo acompañó con huevo, y entones se sentó a comer sola en la mesa, acompañada únicamente por el retrato de su madre.

—Gracias por la comida —se dijo a sí misma mientras juntaba sus dos manos al frente.

La casa estaba bastante callada, de una forma que casi se volvía agobiante. Ese sitio se había vuelto demasiado silencioso desde que su hermano mayor Touya y su mejor amigo Yukito, se habían ido a Kyoto a estudiar. Su hermano siempre fue algo molesto y pesado por ella, pero era imposible que negara el hecho de que lo extrañaba mucho. Sobre todo durante esas mañanas en las que aún esperaba que bajara las escaleras, entrara al comedor y la llamara _"monstruo"_. En su lugar, sólo tenía ese silencio, pues su padre también había estado bastante ocupado últimamente para acompañarla en ocasiones.

Siguió comiendo tranquilamente hasta sólo dejar unos cuantos granos de arroz en su plato. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió al lavabo para dejar limpio todo lo que había usado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido con el fin de no despertar ni a su padre ni a Kero. Luego, con su mochila en mano, se encaminó hacia la puerta. A medio camino de ésta, notó que había un tumulto de sobres del correo en el suelo del recibidor. Antes de colocarse sus zapatos, se agachó para tomar las cartas y revisarlas rápidamente por si acaso alguna iba dirigida a ella. Comenzó a ver una a una con detenimiento, y su curiosidad fue recompensada en la penúltima de ellas con un sobre de color azul claro.

—¡Es de Tomoyo! —Exclamó un poco sorprendida, pero también emocionada.

En realidad su reacción de sorpresa no estaba del todo justificada, ya que su amiga de primaria acostumbraba mandarle una carta prácticamente una vez por semana, además de las ocasionales llamadas por teléfono. Para ella de seguro sería mucho más sencillo mandarle un correo electrónico, pero sabía muy bien que Sakura no se llevaba del todo bien con las computadoras, y además le alegraba bastante más el recibir ese tipo de cartas.

Ya había pasado también un par de meses desde que la madre de Tomoyo la había mandado a estudiar la secundaria a otra ciudad, un poco antes de la partida de Touya. Fue algo bastante repentino y sorpresivo para Sakura, y aún una parte de ella no podía creer que se hubiera ido… ella, y también otros más…

A pesar de que había visto la carta en un inicio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ésta se desvaneció poco a poco hasta cambiar a una expresión totalmente diferente. Su mirada se había tornado algo… melancólica. Era algo bastante injusto para Tomoyo; ella de seguro esperaba que el recibir sus cartas éstas la llenara de alegría, y normalmente era así. Sin embargo, esa mañana en especial, la presencia de esa carta le trajo otros recuerdos a su mente, no tan felices. De hecho, eran recuerdos que le causaban más que melancolía: nostalgia, tristeza, o incluso algo de enojo. Eran recuerdaos sobre otra persona que también se había ido, hace ya un tiempo más atrás que Tomoyo o su hermano…

De pronto, algo hizo que la atención de la joven cambiara y la sacara levemente de aquel mal pensamiento. Había sentido una extraña sensación en su nariz, causada por un aroma desconocido que no había notado hasta hace un segundo.

«Este aroma», pensó al sentirlo. «¿Qué es…?»

Era agradable y fresco, con un pequeño toque dulce, aunque mayoritariamente era un poco fuerte y estimulaba su nariz. Acercó las cartas a su rostro y las olfateó. En efecto, el aroma venía de ellas, pero no de la carta de Tomoyo sino de la que se encontraba detrás de ésta. Pasó el sobre azul hacia atrás y frente a ella quedó un sobre casi por completo en blanco, sin nada escrito en él salvo su nombre en letra negras manuscritas:

_SAKURA_

No tenía ni dirección de remitente, ni destinatario, ni siquiera estampillas. Echando un vistazo al reverso, se dio cuenta de que el sobre se encontraba sellado de una forma un tanto anticuada que sólo había visto en películas de época antigua: con un emblema de cera que asemejaba a una rosa.

Sakura se quedó quieta, clavando su mirada fijamente en ese extraño circulo rosado. Tanto el aroma que despedía el sobre, como el emblema que lo adornaba, le provocaban una sensación familiar, pero no estaba segura del por qué.

¿Había acaso visto algo parecido antes? Si así era, no tenía de momento ningún recuerdo que pudiera relacionar con esto. ¿Quién le enviaba una carta tan extraña?, esa era quizás la pregunta más pertinente. Sin embargo en lo que más pensaba por algún motivo, era en ese aroma… ¿Era acaso algún perfume de rosas…?

—¿Sakura? —Escuchó que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas, provocando que diera un salto de la impresión.

Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, y distinguió entonces la figura de su padre, parado frente a ella con su cara aún adormilada.

—¡Papá!, ¿te desperté?

—No, no hija —le contestó seguido de un largo bostezo—. Ya era hora de que me despertara. Me sorprende verte aquí, ¿no vas a llegar tarde?

—¿Tarde? No, aún tengo suficiente… —Mientras hablaba, alzó su muñeca izquierda para ver su reloj, y se quedó atónita al ver que, efectivamente, ya era mucho más tarde lo que ella pensaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había entretenido ahí?—. ¡Ah!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡no puede ser! —Repetía mientras le daba rápidamente las cartas a su padre y luego se apresuraba a ponerse sus zapatos—. ¡Pero si hoy me levanté a tiempo! ¡No puede ser!

Abrió entonces la puerta y salió disparada hacia afuera lo más rápido que le fue posible.

—¡Adiós, papá! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

—Cuídate, pequeña Sakura —exclamó el profesor Kinomoto, asomándose por la puerta lo suficiente para ver cómo su hija se alejaba corriendo calle abajo.

Fujitaka entró de nuevo a la casa y echó un vistazo a las cartas que Sakura le había entregado, llamándole principalmente la atención aquella de sobre blanco.

* * *

La carrera de Sakura fue fructífera, pues logró llegar a la Secundaria Tomoeda bastante a tiempo, o al menos lo suficiente para lograr llegar hasta su pupitre, sentarse, y aun así tener unos minutos para relajarse e intentar recuperar el aliento antes de que la clase empezara. Su asiento se encontraba a lado de la ventana, lo cual le traía muchos recuerdos ya que en la primaria se sentaba en un lugar muy parecido. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba, miró a través del cristal de la ventana a su lado. Del otro lado se encontraba un árbol, con todas sus ramas cubiertas de hermosas y brillantes flores rosadas; flores de Sakura… Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar en flor.

Estando en ese sitio, ya más tranquila y con esa vista delante de ella, no pudo evitar que la misma sensación que le había inundado en aquel momento en su recibidor le volviera poco a poco, y la ahogara como un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Suspiró levemente.

En su divagación, comenzó a contar los días, las semanas y los meses. ¿Enserio ya había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿En verdad hacía tanto desde la última vez que vio… a aquella persona…?

—Buenos Días, Kinomoto —escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía a su lado. Esto la sacó drásticamente de sus pensamientos.

Parada a lado de su escritorio, se encontraba una joven de cabello rojizo y corto hasta los hombros, vestida con su mismo uniforme. Su mirada era algo estoica y ausente, y no precisamente a causa del sueño. Para cuando Sakura se volteó hacia ella algo exaltada, la joven estaba colocando su mochila sobre el escritorio justo a un lado de ella, para después tomar asiento en la silla detrás de éste.

—Buenos días, Tsubaki —le respondió Sakura agarrando un poco de aire e intentando volver a la normalidad de alguna u otra forma.

La joven pelirroja no le respondió nada más. Apoyó su codo en el escritorio y su rostro contra su mano, mirando aburrida hacia la pizarra. Sakura volvió a suspirar y aprovechó ese momento de despeje para sacar sus cosas de su mochila y prepararlas para la primera clase. Mientras hacía eso, no notó que Tsubaki la volteaba a ver de reojo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó abruptamente, tomando a Sakura un poco por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí? —le contestó apresurada—. No, para nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé —le respondió su compañera con tranquilidad—. Sólo me pareció que te ves un poco diferente esta mañana… pero no me hagas caso…

Se volteó entonces de regreso al frente, cortando cualquier cosa que Sakura hubiera querido responderle… aunque en realidad no se le hubiera ocurrido qué decir a eso.

Le parecía un tanto curioso que le hablara tan repentinamente. Se habían sentado una a lado de la otra desde el inicio del año escolar, pero pocas veces habían hablado. No sabía mucho de ella a excepción de que era amiga, o quizás sólo conocida, de Chiharu, otra de sus amigas de la primaria. Pero no parecía ser el tipo de persona con quien Sakura se podría llevar bien, no en ese momento al menos.

De hecho, en su salón no se encontraba nadie conocido, más que algunas caras que creía recordar de la primaria; pero ninguno lo suficientemente cercano como para que estuviera correcto llamarlo _"amigo."_

Ella nunca había tenido problemas para hacer amigos, y normalmente siempre se las arreglaba para poder entablar una conversación casual con la gente. Era difícil, sino es que imposible, que alguien le desagradara o le cayera mal, y esperaba que ello se aplicara a la inversa. Pero… desde que empezó ese año, sencillamente no había sido el caso. Y no tanto porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque… no se sentía del todo motivada a siquiera intentarlo.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió. Sakura volteó a ver hacia allá por simple reflejo, esperando que se tratara del profesor, pero no era así. En el umbral, se encontraba un chico vestido con el uniforme de color negro de los varones, alto y de piel ligeramente morena, con cabello negro un poco largo; sus ojos eran gerandes y oscuros. El chico llamó la atención de varias alumnas, que murmuraron entre ellas intentando ser disimuladas. Sakura notó esto, y le pareció bastante extraño.

—Todas son demasiado obvias —dijo Tsubaki de pronto, de nuevo tomando por sorpresa a Sakura. Ésta se volteó en su dirección para verificar que era a ella a quien le hablaba. No la estaba viendo, pero parecía que en efecto era así—. A casi todas les gusta Hirameshi, y no lo disimulan para nada; sólo harán que se le suba a la cabeza. Aunque debo admitir que es un poco guapo. ¿Tú qué crees?

En ese momento la joven pelirroja se viró hacia ella, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara de nuevo.

—¿Eh? Yo… en realidad no lo sé… —le respondió con voz dudosa.

Hirameshi era nuevo en la ciudad; se había mudado justo al comenzar el año. Era otra de esas personas que en realidad no conocía bien, pese a que se sentaba justo delante de ella. Si es que acaso era cierto lo que decía sobre que a todas las chicas les gustaba y no lo disimulaban, ella no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Y sobre si el chico era un poco guapo… bien, eso tampoco lo había notado mucho en realidad. En efecto era alto y de hombros anchos a pesar de su edad, y hasta donde sabía era también muy inteligente y amable. Le recordaba un poco a su hermano Touya por esas características. Si lo veía de esa forma, sería la clase de chico que de manera natural le gustaría a más de una chica. Sin embargo, Sakura nunca le había puesto mucha atención en ese sentido.

El chico llegó a la fila de ellas y luego se encaminó a su escritorio. Sakura rápidamente se viró hacia otro lado para intentar disimular que lo habían estado viendo y que ello lo llegara a incomodar.

—Buenos días, Kinomoto —saludó el muchacho tras colocar su mochila sobre el escritorio delante de ella.

—Buenos días —regresó ella el saludo, sonriéndole amablemente.

Hirameshi hizo su silla haca atrás y se sentó en ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de mirar al frente, se volteó en su silla y miró fijamente a Sakura, sonriéndole. Al principio Sakura no se percató de esto, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda de sentir esos grandes ojos oscuros encima de ella. No lo había notado antes, pero tenía una mirada un poco penetrante, aunque no tanto como la de…

De nuevo esos pensamientos…

Agitó su cabeza con algo de fuerza para intentar despejarla un poco. Cuando volvió a echar un vistazo, sin embargo, Hirameshi seguía mirándola sin decir nada, y para ese momento ya la hacía sentir bastante nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo…? —Le preguntó con voz entrecortada.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó.

—Sólo estaba admirando tus hermosos ojos verdes, Kinomoto —le dijo con un tono suave de la nada, tomando desprevenida tanto a Sakura como a Tsubaki, que no pudo seguir fingiendo en ese momento que no estaba poniendo atención a su conversación—. Me hubiera encantado haber estudiado contigo la primaria. Así los hubiera contemplado desde hace muchos años.

—¿Eh…? —Exclamó Sakura asombrada, y un ligero tono rojizo se asomó en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le decía eso?, y además de una forma tan directa.

Sakura se quedó callada, sin saber cómo responder a tal afirmación. Esto, sin embargo, no desalentó al muchacho.

—¿Te molestó lo que dije?

—¡No!, ¡no! —Respondió la castaña agitando sus manos rápidamente delante de ella—. Te agradezco lo que dices… aunque no entiendo por qué lo haces…

—¿No lo entiendes? —Murmuró divertido, soltando después una pequeña risilla—. Te lo explicaré si me ves detrás del gimnasio durante el receso.

—¿Detrás del gimnasio? —Murmuró la castaña, parpadeando un par de veces.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron como Tsubaki se ponía abruptamente de pie y los miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y atónitos. Por un segundo pareció que diría algo, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir antes de que lo hiciera y en esa ocasión sí se trataba del profesor.

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse en sus lugares, pero Hirameshi se viró una última vez hacia Sakura primero.

—Espérame ahí, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo… —le respondió ella, sin estar realmente segura de por qué lo hacía.

Hirameshi se volteó hacia el frente y la clase comenzó.

* * *

Mientras el resto de los alumnos comían sus respectivos almuerzos, Sakura asistía a la extraña cita que le habían solicitado detrás del gimnasio. En realidad no era una situación que le resultara muy cómoda. Casi no había hablado con Hirameshi antes, ¿y de pronto le comenzaba a hacer halagos sobre sus ojos y la citaba para hablar? ¿De qué quería hablar exactamente? No tenía ni la menor idea… y en verdad no la tenía. Nunca había sido una persona capaz de leer ese tipo de situaciones de la mejor manera.

Sakura aguardaba de pie detrás del gran edificio, con su espalda recargada contra la pared y su mirada puesta en sus zapatos cafés; estos brillaban, pues los acababa de limpiar y lustrar ese fin de semana. ¿Por qué había aceptado verlo ahí después de todo?, esa era una pregunta quizás más misteriosa que las intenciones de Hirameshi. Aunque, en realidad ella no había aceptado precisamente, sólo él se lo había pedido y ella no había tenido tiempo de decirle que no. Pero tampoco tenía realmente un motivo para decirle que no… ¿o sí?

En ese tipo de situaciones realmente extrañaba tener a Tomoyo a su lado. Ella siempre había sido su guía en ese tipo de cosas, señalándole aquello que ella no veía e indicándole cómo debía de actuar. Quizás en algún punto se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su amiga, y de otras personas, para que hicieran eso por ella.

Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximándosele por su costado derecho. Vio entonces a Hirameshi acercándose con paso tranquilo, sosteniendo dos latas de soda, una en cada mano. Estando ya a un poco más de un metro de ella, tomó la soda de su mano izquierda y le la lanzó repentinamente. Sakura reaccionó rápidamente, atrapando la lata entre sus manos con precisión.

—Tienes buenos reflejos —le comentó Hirameshi, un poco impresionado.

—Gracias.

Si había algo en lo que podría llegar a decir que era buena, sería en ese tipo de cosas. Aunque claro, ella nunca lo diría en realidad de esa forma.

Hirameshi se paró a un lado de ella y se recargó también contra la pared externa del gimnasio. Abrió la soda que aún tenía en su mano, dejó que un poco del gas se escapara y luego dio un largo trago de ésta. Por su parte, Sakura seguía inmóvil, sosteniendo entre ambas manos el regalo que le acababa de dar, sin saber qué hacer con él. No tenía muchas ganas de tomar refresco en esos momentos, pero quizás sería grosero de su parte el no hacerlo. Hirameshi siguió bebiendo en silencio, mirando pensativo hacia los árboles delante de ellos. Por unos instantes todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio… muy incómodo.

—Eh, disculpa, Hirameshi —murmuró la castaña con duda—. ¿Querías decirme algo?

—¿Eso dije? —le respondió con ironía.

—Sí… o, eso creo…

En realidad no recordaba bien sus palabras exactas.

El joven sonrió, como si su reacción le resultara divertida. Separó entonces su espalda del muro y se giró por completo hacia ella, mirándola de nuevo con esos intensos ojos.

—Kinomoto, sé que sólo nos conocemos desde hace un mes o un poco más, y quizás esto sea muy atrevido de mi parte. Sin embargo, sin temor a equivocarme, tengo que decir que eres la chica más bonita del salón.

—¡¿Eh?! —Reaccionó Sakura, quedándose muda justo después.

—De hecho… —su sonrisa se alargó aún más amplia—. Creo que me gustas mucho…

Sakura se quedó como piedra al escuchar eso. Tal fue su sorpresa, que sin querer soltó la soda que tenía en sus manos. La lata descendió hasta caer con fuerza en la tierra a sus pies, golpeándose y al parecer abriéndose en el proceso.

La impresión de Sakura por supuesto, era en parte por escuchar tan repentinamente esas palabras surgir de la boca de un chico que realmente ni siquiera conocía del todo… pero era quizás más por el simple hecho escucharlas… de nuevo… de la boca de quien fuera, en realidad…

_"Me gustas mucho"_

Sakura se quedó perdida en su propia cabeza. No se percató siquiera cuándo Hirameshi avanzó un paso más hacia ella.

—Kinomoto —susurró despacio—, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en entender del todo lo que acababa de oír. Alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia el chico delante de ella, y por un instante, por una pequeña fracción de tiempo que apenas y se podía llamar como tal, no vio sus ojos, no vio rostro, y no fue su voz la que escuchó. Por ese instante, se volvió por completo… esa otra persona.

La castaña reaccionó abruptamente, retrocediendo un paso casi como si algo le hubiera asustado. Al mover sus pies, tocó la lata ligeramente y esta rodó hacia un lado. Parte del líquido se había escapado y manchando sus zapatos, aunque de momento ella no se percató de esto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó un poco preocupado el chico, y una vez más era él de nuevo. El mismo chico que se sentaba delante de ella y que apenas conocía. Y una vez más estaba ahí, de pie en esa casi agobiante nueva vida...

—Lo… lo siento… —susurró de pronto, con su voz casi temblando—. Lo siento, pero… yo no puedo ser tu novia…

—¿Qué? —Murmuró sorprendido Hirameshi—. ¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso a ti te gusta…?

—¡Por favor!, ¡perdóname! —Le interrumpió abruptamente, inclinando su cuerpo entero al frente en una reverencia de disculpa. Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, la castaña se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con gran rapidez.

Hirameshi sólo pudo quedarse de pie en su sitio, mirando desconcertado como se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 01**

— — — —

**_Sakura: _**_¿Acaso mi reacción no fue la correcta? ¿Qué debía de decirle? No había forma de que pudiera corresponderle… Porque yo… yo aún quiero a… No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca: Revolución." ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**_Capítulo 2: La persona que más quería_**

— — — —


	2. Cap 02 La persona que más quería

**LA ROSA BLANCA  
Revolución**

**Por  
WingzemonX**

**Capítulo 02.  
****La persona que más quería**

**_Un año atrás_**

Las cartas, resplandeciendo con una hermosa luz rosada, se fueron colocando delante de ella una a lado de la otra, hasta formar entre todas un largo camino recto que levitaba en el aire y se extendía hasta la esfera oscura que rodeaba al ser mágico delante de ella. Los llantos de aquella criatura con forma de niña resonaban como un eco en todo aquel sitio, tanto que Sakura sentía casi como si su voz retumbara directamente en su cabeza. Miró por unos instantes el camino iluminado y comenzó sin miedo a caminar sobre él. Éste se mantuvo firme bajo sus pies y le permitió acercarse hacia ella.

Aquel ser, la última Carta Clow, reposaba sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba. Todas las cartas habían causado problemas a su alrededor durante los últimos años, algunas más que otras, pero ninguna como ella. Después de todo lo que hizo, quizás debería odiarla, o al menos tenerle aunque fuera un poco de resentimiento, pero no era así. Lo único que Sakura sentía por ella era una gran tristeza, al pensar en lo sola que debió haberse sentido encerrada en un lugar oscuro y apartado, sin nadie que le tendiera la mano. No era mala; sólo deseaba tener amigos, aunque en su ignorancia casi infantil fuera incapaz de comprender por completo qué era lo que eso significaba.

La Maestra de las Cartas se paró al final del camino de luz, justo ante ella, y sonrió.

—Todo estará bien —le susurró con suavidad y la carta alzó al fin sus ojos grises hacia ella—. Ven conmigo y con las otras. Estemos todos juntos de ahora en adelante, ¿sí?

La carta la contempló unos instantes, dubitativa.

—¿Estaré siempre a su lado? —Cuestionó vacilante el ser mágico, y su voz de nuevo resonó como un eco—. ¿No me volverán a abandonar?

—Te lo prometo —asintió la castaña—. Yo jamás te dejaré.

La carta agachó unos momentos su mirada. Se puso entonces de pie y cerró sus ojos, demostrando con ese acto que aceptaba lo que viniera. Sakura sostuvo firmemente su báculo delante suyo, con la estrella dorada de su punta inclinada en dirección del ser mágico. Las alas del báculo se alargaron hasta casi tocar al ser frente a ella, y a los pies de la _cardcaptor_ se dibujó la marca de luz de la estrella, el sol y la aluna, y alumbró toda su figura con un hermoso brillo dorado.

—Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! —Pronunció la ojos verdes con energía. La esfera oscura que rodeaba al ser mágico se desvaneció, y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Un brillo blanquizco la cubrió, y como si fuera parte del viento su cuerpo comenzó a alargarse hacia los lados y acercarse al bastón.

La joven cerró unos momentos sus ojos, guardando silencio. «Después de todo no pude decirle lo que sentía por él», pensó para sí misma con cierta lamentación, y por ese instante parecía que vacilaría en su decisión, pero no lo hizo. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría una vez que sellara esa carta; sabía muy bien cuál era el sacrificio que debía hacerse para restaurar todo a la normalidad. Le dolía demasiado la sola idea de lo que tenía que hacer, pero era algo inevitable. Por la ciudad, por sus amigos, por su familia… y también por él… Ella daría lo más preciado que tenía.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos de nuevo, mirando fijamente su objetivo.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño… ¡hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

El brillo proveniente de la marca a sus pies creció en gran medida hasta cubrirlas a ambas. La forma del ser comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, desintegrándose y comprimiéndose delante del bastón. Comenzó entonces a tomar la forma que necesitaba tener: la forma de la última Carta Sakura.

La castaña aguardó paciente a que el proceso terminara, y con ello lo siguiente que debía hacer. Pero algo cambió; algo no salió como Sakura esperaba.

Aquella energía blanquizca que se suponía era la carta que estaba sellando, se movió drásticamente hacía su izquierda, directo a la escalera que se había destruido sólo unos minutos atrás, y se congregó por completo en un punto específico. Al principio la joven no entendió qué ocurría, hasta que dicha energía se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar otra esfera opaca que rodeaba la figura de una persona. Ésta tenía otra marca de luz bajo sus pies, aunque diferente a la suya, y presionaba firmemente su espada dañada contra ésta. La marca se desvaneció un instante después, y aquel muchacho quedó sólo rodeado con aquella oscuridad.

Sakura identificó de inmediato quién era, y aquella revelación la llenó de horror.

—¡Shaoran! —Gritó la joven mientras volvía por el camino de luz hacia las escaleras. Quería ir justo a donde él estaba, pero entre ellos había un gran abismo. Intentó pensar rápido, sacar alguna carta, o tomar impulso y saltar por su cuenta, pero su mente estaba tan enredada que fue incapaz de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso había atraído a la carta hacia él apropósito? ¿Acaso planeaba…? Sakura se rehusaba a siquiera dejar que ese pensamiento se materializara claramente su cabeza.

Vio entonces como el chico alzaba su mirada hacia ella, viéndola desde su posición con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo —Susurró, y desde adentro de aquella esfera su voz resonó—. Parece que aún me quedaba algo de magia. Tú debes estar cansada, pues usaste muchas cartas en un sólo día.

—Pero… Shaoran… —musitó la castaña con la desesperación brotando sin remedio de su garganta. El chico la miró tranquilo, talvez demasiado tranquilo.

—No sufras, por favor —le dijo con el tono más dulce y suave que le fue posible. Sus grandes ojos ámbar mostraban una gran paz—. Aunque este sentimiento se pierda… no importa qué cosa suceda… te prometo que aun así… te seguiré…

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, la esfera se cubrió por completo de negrura, ocultándolo de la vista de Sakura. Impotente, sólo se pudo quedar de pie, viendo como pasaba lo que ella más temía…

—¡Shaoran! ¡No! —Gritó alzando su mano al frente, intentando alcanzarlo en la distancia.

* * *

**_Tiempo Actual_**

Sakura no reparó en que sus zapatos negros se habían manchado de soda hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura de Hirameshi. Lamentó por un instante el hecho de que aquello ocurriera justo cuando el fin de semana acababa de limpiarlos y bolearlos, pero realmente no dejó que su mente se distrajera demasiado en ello. Eran sólo zapatos, después de todo.

Cabizbaja, la castaña se acercó a las llaves de agua para el jardín y remojó en éste un pequeño paño blanco. El sonido del agua fluyendo y tocando el azulejo la distrajo por un rato, pero no dejó que eso le hiciera desperdiciar agua de más. Cerró la llave cuando sintió que el paño ya estaba listo, y se encaminó hacia una banca cercana. Apoyó su pie derecho sobre ésta y empezó a pasar el paño por los zapatos, intentando limpiarlos lo mejor posible. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Ya en casa los limpiaría con más calma. Eran sólo zapatos, después de todo. Aquello que rondaba su cabeza en esos momentos era algo mucho más importante que eso… ¿o no?

La ojos verdes suspiró; un poco por cansancio, un poco por resignación, y un poco, ¿por qué no?, por tristeza.

«Shaoran…», pensó mientras seguía de manera automática con su proceso de limpieza.

—Eso debió ser un golpe duró para el ego del buen Hirameshi —oyó de pronto pronunciar a su diestra, tomándola tan desprevenida que casi se cayó de la banca por la impresión—. Estoy segura que no esperaba que le dijeras que no, por ningún motivo. No sé si felicitarte o preguntarte si acaso estás bien de la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura logró calmarse, divisó la figura de su compañera Tsubaki, parada a un par de metros, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada seria fija en ella. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?, ni siquiera la escuchó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tsubaki? —Preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa, por no decir avergonzada—. ¿Hirameshi? ¿Acaso… estabas viendo…?

La joven de pelos rojos se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y caminó hacia la banca para sentarse en ella.

—No creas que soy del tipo de persona que se mete en asuntos que no le conciernen. Pero debo admitir que me dio curiosidad ver qué pasaría, pues eso parecía a todas luces que sería una confesión. Así que me escondí en los arbustos a observar. Espero no te moleste.

Tsubaki extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, estirándolos hasta que sus articulaciones tronaron un poco. Sakura no podía decir directamente que lo que describía le molestara, aunque tampoco era que le pareciera correcto o agradable que estuviera espiándolos.

—Pero lo cierto es que no cualquiera rechazaría de esa forma al chico más guapo del salón —señaló Tsubaki a continuación, virándose de nuevo hacia Sakura.

—No había forma de que le dijera que sí… —le contestó la castaña con tono apagado. Tsubaki pareció extrañarse al escuchar eso, sobre todo por la forma en la que lo decía.

—Lo hiciste porque ya te gusta alguien, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó Tsubaki sin muchos rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura, que se sobresaltó, casi asustada por la pregunta—. No reacciones así. Chiharu me contó de un chico extranjero y su prima, que estuvieron largo tiempo en su salón, y que tú y él se hicieron muy amigos.

—¿Chiharu te contó de eso? —Inquirió Sakura algo ruborizada. Quizás Chiharu y ella eran más cercanas de lo que creía.

—Lo siento, ¿era un secreto? —Respondió Tsubaki, impasible a la reacción de su compañera—. ¿Él es el chico que te gusta? —Sakura desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia otro lado, notándosele bastante apenada por el cuestionamiento, pero… también incómoda, y triste—. Oh, vaya… ¿acaso no fuiste correspondida?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo al oírla preguntar eso, y por dentro sintió una desagradable presión en el pecho.

—Lo lamento, supongo que me estoy metiendo en dónde no me corresponde de nuevo —señaló la joven pelirroja. Subió entonces sus pies a la banca y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas—. Escucha, sé que no somos amigas ni nada parecido, y quizás preferirías hablar de esto con Chiharu o alguien más. Pero yo sé lo que se siente que te rechacen. Si quieres hablar de eso o desahogarte… yo no se lo diré a nadie.

Sakura en un inicio no le respondió, ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Pero la incomodidad de su rostro, e incluso de su postura, se hicieron más que evidentes.

—Está bien, entiendo —suspiró Tsubaki resignada, y se paró rápidamente de la banca—. Nos vemos en el salón, lamento haberte molestado.

—Alto, espera —pronunció la ojos verdes rápidamente antes de que se fuera. Tsubaki se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

Era verdad, Tsubaki y ella no era precisamente amigas. Pero de en su nuevo salón era quizás con la que más frecuentemente cruzaba palabra, aunque no fuera mucho más que un buenos días o algunos comentarios espontáneos. No era el tipo de persona con quien hablaría de ese tipo de cosas… pero todas con las que sí podría haberlo hablado, no estaban ahí, y algunas ya estaban muy lejos.

Caminó hacia la banca sin alzar la mirada del suelo y se sentó en ésta. Se sentía agotada y derrotada desde que se despertó esa mañana, y esa amarga experiencia de hace un momento no hizo más que empeorarlo todo. Quizás hablar un poco le ayudaría, aunque fuera con alguien que apenas y conocía.

—Su nombre es Li, Shaoran Li —comenzó a susurrar despacio—, y fue una persona muy importante para mí… Quizás la que más he querido. Fue el primero en confesarme abiertamente lo que sentía por mí, y aunque no fue la primera persona a la que le dije que me gustaba, si es alguien con quien tuve una conexión muy especial que no era como la que tengo con mi familia o con ningún otro de mis amigos. Shaoran es chico único, y por un momento pensé que ambos podríamos… tener algo… —guardó silencio unos instantes, antes de continuar—. Pero eso no pasó, y ya hará cerca de un año que no tengo ninguna noticia de él.

Tsubaki pareció sorprendida de escuchar aquello. Casi sin proponérselo, se fue acercando de regreso a la banca para sentarse a un lado de Sakura.

—¿Él no sentía lo mismo por ti? —Cuestionó Tsubaki con mucho cuidado en sus palabras. Sakura no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta de forma sincera.

—Supongo que… sus sentimientos por mí cambiaron. Su familia vive en Hong Kong, y él regresó allá para seguir estudiando. Creo que sigue ahí.

—¿Crees? ¿En verdad ya no has sabido nada de él desde entonces?

Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—Le he escrito muchas cartas, pero no he recibido ni una sola respuesta. Mi mejor amiga se comunicaba seguido con su prima por correo electrónico, pero cuando ella seguía por aquí aun así no pudo obtener alguna noción de él. Es como si quisiera que yo pensara que ha desaparecido… He pensado también en ir a visitarlo, pero me paraliza la idea de cómo me recibiría…

«O de que me vea de nuevo de esa forma», pensó la _cardcaptor_, viniéndole a su mente la horrible imagen de esa noche, y de cómo la miró una vez que todo terminó… Fue esa mirada lo que más le había herido, e incluso en esos momentos el recordarlo aún le afectaba.

—Los chicos son unos tontos —soltó de pronto Tsubaki con bastante despreocupación, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña—. Y más a esta edad. Vaya, entiendo que no se les puede forzar a que gusten de uno, pero, ¿comportarse de esa forma en lugar de dar la cara? Siempre dicen que pueden seguir siendo amigos, pero son los primeros en asustarse y esconderse como niños cobardes.

—Las cosas no son así —intentó explicar Sakura.

—Desde mi perspectiva se ven así. Y él muy tranquilo allá en Hong Kong, y tú aquí llorando por él después de un año sin noticias, y rechazando a chicos guapos que se te confiesan, y sólo por lealtad a él. Es un poco indignante, y de seguro ese tan Cheoran no lo merece.

—¡Se llama Shaoran! —Pronunció la ojos verdes de golpe con fuerza, casi sin proponérselo, parándose de la banca casi de un salto—. ¡Y él no es así!, ¡tú no sabes nada de Shaoran! ¡Él hizo esto porque…!

La _cardcaptor_ calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que, no sólo estaba por hablar de más, sino que además había perdido la compostura de una forma que no era natural en ella. Miró a Tsubaki, que desde su asiento la contemplaba aparentemente confundida. Aún a pesar de lo poco que la conocía, hasta ella sabía que no solía explotar así, enojándose y alzando la voz sin motivo alguno. Retrocedió un paso, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos como si temiera que más palabras se le fueran a escapar, y agachó su mirada, apenada.

—Lo siento, no quise gritarte —se disculpó la castaña con pesar.

—Tranquila —murmuró Tsubaki, alzando sus manos delante de ella—. Perdón si hablé de más. Parece que todavía lo quieres bastante, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, es difícil olvidarse de un amor tan rápido. Pero, ¿acaso aún esperas que cambie de parecer y te corresponde de alguna forma?

Sakura siguió mirando al suelo sin responderle. Sí, de alguna forma aún lo esperaba, aunque gran parte de ella estaba segura de no ocurriría.

—¿Eso te parece justo? —Añadió Tsubaki—. ¿Que tú te quedes siempre esperando a que él te responda sin ningún resultado y soportando que te ignore de esta forma? —La pelirroja se paró de la banca y se paró delante de su compañera, quien alzó tímidamente su mirada de regreso hacia ella—. Escucha, ¿por qué crees que Hirameshi se fijó en ti de entre todas las chicas de esta escuela que están detrás de él? Eres una chica linda, simpática, lista, enérgica y alegre; cualquiera sería afortunado de tan sólo ser tu amigo, no se diga tu persona especial. Pero tú sigues sufriendo por ese chico y esperando algo que quizás nunca pase. ¿Un año no ha sido suficiente tiempo para llorarlo? ¿No es momento de seguir adelante?

De nuevo, Sakura no respondió. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le hablara con tanta dureza, casi como un regaño, y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Sin embargo, al menos de manera fría y pragmática, sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Tomoyo en algún momento se lo dijo, aunque con otras palabras más sutiles, y Kero igualmente lo había intentado; quizás incluso esa invitación a practicar magia era en parte para eso. Quizás era lo que ocupaba: seguir adelante… aunque eso significara olvidarse de él…

No siguieron hablando de ello mucho más. Tsubaki se despidió para poder comer algo rápido antes de que acabara el receso. Y aunque Sakura quizás debió hacer lo mismo, en su lugar se quedó un rato sola en ese paramo apartado del patio, aprovechando la soledad para pensar un poco más.

* * *

A pesar de lo soleado que se encontraba el día esa mañana, durante el medio día el cielo se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, hasta cubrir por completo la ciudad y soltar un repentino aguacero que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Parecía que esa ida al parque a practicar magia tendría que ser pospuesta. Para Sakura fue mejor así; en verdad no se sentía con ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, se dirigió derecho a su casa resguardada bajo su paraguas. Antes, en días lluviosos como ese, Tomoyo o su hermano la hubieran acompañado, pero desde que comenzó ese año escolar, había tenido que ir y venir de la escuela sin compañía alguna. Incluso esa tarde las calles se sentían casi vacías; sólo unos cuantos carros pasaban de vez en cuando.

La conversación con Tsubaki no le había ayudado del todo a sentirse mejor como esperaba, pero sí le había dado mucho en qué pensar. Se había negado durante todo ese año justamente a hacer eso: pensar al respecto. Quizás ya estaba siendo tiempo de dejar de ignorar la verdad. Shaoran, el Shaoran que ella conoció, el chico que fue su amigo, y la persona que más quería… él nunca volvería.

_"Para lograrlo, tendrás que sacrificar el sentimiento más especial que posees en este momento."_

Eriol se lo había advertido claramente en aquella llamada. Si quería salvar a la ciudad, a las cartas y a sus amigos, un gran sacrificio del mismo peso debía hacerse. Y para Sakura, lo más valioso en aquel entonces era lo que sentía por Shaoran. En aquel momento estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque terminara por arrancarse a sí misma el corazón. Pero no lo hizo, porque Shaoran intervino primero. Él hizo el sacrificio, dio sus sentimientos por ella que eran igual o más grandes que los suyos, sólo para evitarle ese dolor. Lo que quizás no sabía era que estaba causándole otro tipo, uno que podría ser incluso peor. Pues ahora le tocaba a ella vivir sintiendo todo eso, sin más remedio que… seguir adelante…

«¿Podrá ser que en verdad todo lo que sentías por mí se esfumó esa noche, Shaoran?» Se preguntaba a sí misma, estando ya frente a la puerta de su casa. «¿En verdad no habrá forma de recuperar aquello que fue perdido? ¿Debería sencillamente olvidarme de todo esto? ¿Sólo… aceptarlo?»

Antes de entrar, se tomó unos momentos para respirar profundamente e intentar calmarse. No quería que su padre la viera en ese estado y se preocupara por nada. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en sus mejillas y se forzó a sonreír, aunque fuera un poco. Hacer eso no le resultaba natural. Sus sonrisas siempre eran sinceras, casi nunca había tenido que fingir sentir algo que en realidad no sentía.

—¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó alto desde el recibidor para que su voz fuera escuchada, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta—. ¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí?

Dejó la sombrilla mojada y sus zapatos en la entrada y se aproximó por el pasillo hacia el comedor, el cual tenía la luz apagada. Extendió su mano hacia el interruptor de la pared y lo accionó. El comedor y la cocina estaban vacíos, al igual que la sala. Su siguiente opción fue el estudio, pero éste igual se encontraba a oscuras, y no había rastro de su padre. Miró la pizarra que colgaba en el comedor para revisar si su le había dejado algún mensaje. No había ninguno, pero tampoco lo esperaba en realidad, pues desde que Touya se fue poco a poco habían comenzado a perder la costumbre.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esa casa demasiado rápido. Muchos cambios…

Todo estaba muy, muy callado; apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia de afuera. Y al parecer, estaba sola… bueno, a excepción de Kero, que sin lugar a duda estaría arriba en su cuarto, pero si no bajaba a recibirla quizás era porque seguía dormido. Últimamente dormía bastante.

Decidió no perturbar a su guardián por ahora, y en su lugar pensó en prepararse algo de comer… pero tampoco tenía ánimos para eso. En su lugar, eligió las sobras de alguna comida de días anteriores; ya sin Touya ahí, solía sobrar prácticamente su ración, aunque Kero terminaba comiéndose la mayoría. Calentó el plato en el horno, y unos minutos después se sentó sola en la mesa del comedor, como se había sentado esa misma mañana.

Comenzó a comer lento, sintiéndose agobiada por el silencio. Y, por algún motivo que no comprendía, por la foto de su madre sobre la mesa. Esa foto siempre había estado ahí, y desde que tenía memoria siempre le había causado cierta tranquilidad el verla, saludarla y comer a su lado. Pero esa tarde, esa sonrisa alegre y esos ojos verdes brillantes… le incomodaban, como si fuera realmente el rostro de una persona mirándola fijamente; como Hirameshi… o Shaoran.

Sin que lo pensara mucho, casi como un acto reflejo, tomó abruptamente su plato y cubiertos y se dirigió a la sala. Tampoco acostumbraba mucho comer frente al televisor, pero intentó justificarse diciéndose a sí misma que el sonido de éste aplacaría la incomodidad del silencio. Y en parte lo hizo. Colocó primero un programa de cocina y lo dejó por unos minutos, antes de cambiarlo por un noticiero local que hablaba de clima lluvioso por el que estaban pasando. Lo siguiente fue un programa de concursos bastante ruidoso, del que pasó casi de inmediato. Terminó dejándolo en un programa que hablaba al parecer de espectáculos, pero ella en realidad no le puso bastante atención; sólo lo dejó para que el sonido opacara el silencio como era su deseo original.

La lluvia afuera no cesaba; de hecho, parecía haber comenzado a caer con más fuerza. Iba ya a la mitad de su plato, y el programa en la televisión estaba próximo a terminar, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más: las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en borbotones de sus ojos. Los gemidos y pequeños alaridos le siguieron, e inconscientemente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, aunque no hubiera nadie ahí para verla.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que ésta le iba a estallar.

No era primera vez que lloraba de esa forma; lo había hecho bastante durante ese último año, siempre a solas, a escondidas de su padre, de Kero, y de Tomoyo cuando aún ella seguía ahí. No quería que nadie la viera de esa forma, que se asustaran o preocuparan. Repetía una y otra vez que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien, pero sencillamente ya no veía cómo. De hecho, conforme más tiempo pasaba, todo parecía volverse peor. Cada vez estaba más triste, y más sola…

«¿Por qué estoy llorando?» Se decía a sí misma sin dejar de llorar. «Quiero estar bien, quiero estar feliz, quiero sonreír, ir a la escuela y divertirme como siempre lo he hecho… ¡Pero no puedo!, ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?»

Sakura agachó su torso al frente, hasta casi ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se sentía tan fuera del lugar, como si no perteneciera a ese sitio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía las ganas de simplemente… no existir…

«Mi mamá, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo… Shaoran… Todos se han ido, ¡Todos me han abandonado! Incluso mi papá ya casi ni me voltea a ver… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sé que no debería de pensar estas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo… Estoy tan cansada, tan cansada… ¿Por qué las cosas no puedes ser como siempre? Desearía… desearía que todo fuera como antes… ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes…!»

De pronto, algo cambió. El agobiante silencio, la lluvia, el sonido de la tele, el olor de su comida aún sin terminar, e incluso sus propios sollozos… todo desapreció. Y lo único que quedó, lo único que sus sentidos pudieron captar, fue ese olor otra vez: el aroma a perfume de rosas.

Sakura apartó su rostro empapado de sus manos y levantó la vista al frente. En la mesita al centro de la sala, reposaba la correspondencia de esa mañana; de seguro su padre la había colocado ahí, aunque no era el lugar habitual para ella. Ahí estaban todas las cartas, incluida la del sobre azul que le había enviado Tomoyo. Pero sobre todas ellas, estaba aquella extraña carta de sobre blanco y sello en forma de rosa; el aroma seguía proviniendo de él.

Se había olvidado por completo de esa carta. Era increíble que a pesar de haber pasado tantas horas, el perfume que tenía encima aún siguiera tan fuerte como para que lo pudiera captar desde esa distancia.

Con sus dedos comenzó a secarse sus ojos y respiró con más tranquilidad. Se levantó del sillón y se colocó en el suelo delante de la mesita. Extendió su mano para tomar la carta blanca y la analizó con más detenimiento. No había mucho que analizar, en realidad, pues justo como recordaba el frente no tenía ninguna información de remitente, ni destinatario, ni estampillas, ni nada más que su nombre de pila, escrito en letras grandes y negras. Lo único adicional que tenía era ese sello de rosa en el reverso. El dibujo en éste era sencillo, pero de cierta forma hermoso a su manera.

Se quedó inmóvil y silenciosa unos momentos, antes de decidirse a abrir la carta al fin. Con un dedo de su mano derecha rompió el sello de cera y abrió el sobre. Metió entonces su mano para sacar el contenido. Al jalar los papeles que estaban adentro, algo más salió: un pequeño objeto que se desplazó, cayó sobre la mesa, rebotó un poco y terminó cayendo en sus piernas. Aquello la asustó un poco, pero se tranquilizó cuando bajó su vista y la centró en el misterioso objeto. Era pequeño y blanco, y al principio no pudo identificar de qué se trataba. Acercó su mano a él y lo alzó para verlo de cerca. Ya frente a su rostro, pudo notar sin lugar a duda que se trataba de una sortija… una sortija de color blanco, con un sello de color rosa en ella. El sello era similar al que estaba en el sobre: la forma de una rosa con sus pétalos abiertos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó mientras miraba la sortija con cierta extrañes. El sello parecía brillar con intensidad cuando la luz lo tocaba. Sakura no sabía mucho de ese tipo de accesorios, pero le pareció ciertamente hermoso. Aunque le pareció extraño que mientras había estado sosteniendo el sobre, no había sentido que contuviera algo como eso. Era como si se hubiera materializado de pronto.

Dejó la sortija unos momentos sobre la mesa y se enfocó en el resto del contenido del sobre. Eran sólo dos cosas, en realidad. La primera era una tarjeta blanca, de un papel grueso o cartón delgado, del doble del tamaño del sobre, pero doblado por la mitad y rodeado con un listón rosado que lo mantenía cerrado. Le resultó bonito, como la invitación a una boda, y por un momento consideró si acaso podría ser en efecto eso. Explicaría mucho su inusual diseño, aunque no creía conocer a alguien que se fuera a casar próximamente: además, ¿por qué vendría a su nombre y no al de su padre? Lo segundo era un papel más convencional tamaño carta, doblado con dos dobleces para que cupiera mejor, y a simple vista parecía ser una carta de pocas palabras.

Sakura se centró primero en la tarjeta. Le quitó el listón lentamente y la abrió para ver que escondía. Se dio cuenta en cuanto la abrió que el perfume que impregnaba la carta no venía del sobre, sino de esa tarjeta, y éste terminó por infiltrarse por completo en su nariz, pero no fue desagradable. El papel era blanco, aunque en las orillas lo decoraba un marco de color rosa que al parecer intentaba simular una enredadera y flores. No era la invitación a ninguna boda, o al menos a Sakura no le pareció. Sólo contenía una oración en letras negras, colocada en el centro del papel con un tipo de letra muy llamativo:

_"Ven y conoce tu destino."_

—¿Ven y conoce tu destino? —murmuró Sakura despacio, leyendo aquella corta frase. Permaneció unos segundo pensativa, intentando hallarle algún sentido, pero de momento no se le vino ninguno en mente.

Quizás la otra carta lo explicaba.

Dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesita, a lado de la sortija, y pasó a leer la carta. Ésta era diferente; parecía más que nada una especie de documento. La castaña centró primeramente su atención en el encabezado, escrito con letras grandes y negras: "_Academia Othori."_

—¿Othori? —Repitió Sakura, confundida.

«Esa es la escuela en la que ahora estudia Tomoyo, ¿o no?», pensó la _cardcaptor_ intentando hacer memoria. Le parecía que en efecto así era.

Pasó entonces a leer en voz baja el contenido de la carta, que no hizo más que oscurecer todo ese misterio aún más.

—Estimada Señorita Kinomoto Sakura —susurró—. Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en la Academia Othori, en su campus madre ubicado en la ciudad de Hooshi, como alumna del Primer Grado de Secundaria en el presente ciclo escolar. —Se detuvo unos momentos, creyendo que quizás había entendido mal. Sin embargo, tras una segunda leída de esa primera frase se dio cuenta que decía justo lo que creía, así que prosiguió con lo siguiente—. Será un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia dentro de nuestra Institución. Por favor, repórtese lo antes posible en nuestras instalaciones para que pueda comenzar sus clases sin más tardanza. Espero disfrute de su nueva vida como miembro de la familia Othori, y juntos podamos alcanzar la excelencia. ¿Atentamente… la Directiva de la Academia Othori, Nivel Secundaria…?

Sakura se quedó un largo rato contemplando aquel extraño papel. No lo releyó, sólo lo miró, como esperando que algo mágicamente brotara de él y le clarificara qué significaba. Pero nada similar apareció.

«¿Qué significa esto?», pensó. «Pero si yo no pedí solicitud para entrar a esa escuela. ¿Habrá sido Tomoyo? ¿O su mamá? Pero, me lo habrían dicho, ¿o no? ¿O quizás papá lo hizo?»

Aún enmarañada por todo eso, bajó la carta y la colocó sobre la mesa. Nada en todo eso tenía sentido. ¿Era acaso algún tipo de broma?; si lo era, no la comprendía. Además, ¿quién le haría una broma así? Y, ¿para qué?

Su atención volvió a la tarjeta y la tomó de nuevo, releyendo su única frase en voz alta:

—Ven y conoce tu destino… Mi destino…

De pronto, aquella expresión le pareció extrañamente familiar. ¿Alguien le había dicho esa frase antes? No era muy complicada, y pensó que no sería raro que alguien la dijera en diferentes contextos. Pero no lo sentía así. Tenía la sensación de que alguien se lo había dicho en un momento concreto, e importante. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién había sido…?

«Mi destino…»

«Mi destino…»

La lluvia seguía sonando de fondo, ahora con mucha más fuerza. Podía escuchar claramente las gotas golpeando contra la ventana y el techo, incluso como agitaba los árboles.

«Ven y conoce tu destino…»

«Mi destino…»

Y de pronto, algo se le vino abruptamente a la cabeza, sacudiéndola como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente. Su cuerpo se inclinó al frente, y apoyó ambas manos contra la mesita para intentar darse un poco de estabilidad.

«¡No puede ser!», pensó totalmente atónita. «No, no es posible… ¿qué es esto?»

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente rápidamente como una película en cámara rápida. Pero ella no era una simple espectadora de aquella película, sino que veía todo desde sus propios ojos. Aquella horrible noche se había desvanecido por completo de su memoria; ya fuera porque conscientemente quisiera olvidarlo, por lo joven que era, o porque algo o alguien así lo hicieron pasar. Pero ahora todo volvió; todo, incluso aquello…

* * *

**_Diez años atrás_**

La lluvia sonaba muy parecido en aquel momento. Nunca antes había huido de su padre o de su hermano, mucho menos salido a la calle sin alguno de ellos. Pero en aquellos momentos, la pequeña Sakura de tres años sólo quería estar sola. Ella no comprendía lo que ocurría, ni las palabras de su padre, o qué significaba en realidad que su madre se fuera y nunca volviera. Era sólo una niña que amaba a su mamá, y ella también la amaba. Y el hecho de que le digieran que ya no iba a estar con ellos simplemente le rompía el corazón, a un nivel que su joven mente no era capaz de comprender. Y la única reacción que le fue posible realizar fue la de correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta perderse de la vista de su familia. Ella no miraba por dónde iba, y en realidad no sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos. Pero cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba afuera del hospital, en la banqueta, y debajo de la lluvia. Era como si simplemente se hubiera tele transportado; al dar un paso estaba en un sitio, y al siguiente ya estaba ahí. ¿Era aquello una respuesta a sus deseos de soledad?

En poco tiempo, su cabello, su ropa y su oso de peluche se empaparon con el agua que caía del cielo. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba ya lejos del hospital, aunque el edificio aún era visible a lo lejos. A un lado se ella se encontraba una larga reja de metal, y del otro lado un largo y profundo canal por el que el agua comenzaba a correr con fuerza, alimentado por la abundante lluvia.

Sakura respiró lentamente, y se fue calmando, aunque las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Tenía frío, tristeza, y sobre todo mucho miedo. Pensó en volver al hospital, pero se sentía paralizada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la acera a sollozar, abrazada de su osito. A sus espaldas se encontraba la barda que separaba a la baqueta con el canal por el que pasaba el río. Pensó, ingenuamente, que si esperaba lo suficiente, su padre o su hermano aparecerían y se la llevarían con ellos. Sólo debía esperar…

El rechinido de unas llantas la sacó de su letargo y la hizo levantar la cabeza. A lo lejos, pudo ver como las luces de un vehículo zigzagueaban entre la lluvia. Sus ruedas estaban patinando en el asfalto mojado, y el conductor estaba perdiendo el control. Sakura se quedó paralizada en su sitio, mirando como aquellas luces se hacían más y más grandes conforme el vehículo se dirigía directo hacia dónde ella estaba. El conductor intentaría frenar, pero sería inútil. Hasta el último segundo, era más que evidente que el frente del auto terminaría por golpear a la pequeña directo en la cara… Pero no pasó.

Sin que Sakura ni el conductor entendieran lo sucedido, una figura salida de entre las sombras de la noche cruzó la calle a toda velocidad, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y saltó junto con ella la barda del río, segundos antes de que el auto se estrellara contra ésta y la derribara.

Cuando la niña fue capaz de reaccionar, se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Aquel extraño la aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, con su cara recargada contra su pecho cálido y fuerte. A pesar de la confusión, a pesar del miedo, Sakura se sintió segura. Sintió que todo estaría bien…

La pequeña cerró sus ojos, un instante antes de que ambos, su salvador y ella, comenzaran a caer directo hacia las aguas salvajes del río.

* * *

**_Tiempo Actual_**

Sakura estuvo a punto de desplomarse hacia un lado, pero logró colocar sus manos para evitarlo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía un dolor en el estómago. Miraba totalmente desorientada sus propias manos contra la alfombra del suelo, y notaba como su mirada se nublaba, aunque ella intentara que no fuera así. Sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de varios kilómetros, y quizás ni en ese escenario se sentiría tan agotado.

Eso que vio… la acera, la reja, la lluvia, el vehículo… esa persona.

«¿Qué son…?» Pensaba con cierta ansiedad. «¡¿Qué son esos recuerdos?!... ¡Eso no pasó en realidad!... ¿o sí?... ¡¿O sí?!»

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**

— — — —

**_Sakura: _**_¿Qué significan las palabras de esa carta? ¿Y qué son estos recuerdos que brotaron de pronto? ¿Aquello realmente pasó? ¿Quién fue esa persona? ¿Acaso…? Necesito respuestas, necesito saber la verdad; necesito saber cuál es mi destino. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Rosa Blanca: Revolución." ¡El Mundo yo voy a Cambiar!_

**_Capítulo 03: Mi Príncipe_**

— — — —


End file.
